1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image display method, and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a TV conference as an example of a transmission system for holding a TV conference among a plurality of terminal devices via a communication network such as the Internet. In such a TV conference system, image data and voice sound data, which are collected during a TV conference at one transmitting terminal, are sent to another transmitting terminal. The other transmitting terminal receives the image data and the voice sound data, and displays images on a display, etc., and outputs voice sound from a speaker. Accordingly, a TV conference can be held between these transmitting terminals.
As described above, to a transmitting terminal participating in a conference, image data is delivered from another transmitting terminal at another location that is participating in the conference. When there are a plurality of other transmitting terminals, a plurality of image data items are delivered. In this case, the receiving transmitting terminal is entrusted to determine how to lay out and display the image data items received from the other transmitting terminals on a display, etc.
Thus, there is devised a technique of determining the layout when displaying image data items received from a plurality of transmitting terminals, according to the status of the transmitting terminal (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a system for video communication in which the layout is changed when the system condition of the transmitting terminal changes.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-531934